it is cold
by Madame BonBons
Summary: Because icicles form around your heart when he is gone.


**So second story for the day. I'm on a roll. Actually, this has been sitting on my computer for a very long time and it is kinda a follow up of Pyromaniac. Well, it is, but you can choose to ignore this if it isn't satisfactory.**_  
_

**Enjoy!**

**_disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer_  
**

* * *

_And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears.  
__And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears.  
__Get over your hill and see what you find there,  
__With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair._

_~ Mumford and Sons_

* * *

It is cold. That is the first thing you acknowledge. There is no Seamus beside you, his scorching touch keeping you and your heart safe.

There is nothing. You can feel the icicles starting to form around you as fear sets in.

There is no sign of his warmth; his things are gone, leaving behind traces of smooth wood where something lay in the dust. He has gone, and you are alone.

And he has not given you any warning. No blazing kiss pressed into your messy hair, no rushed hug that enveloped you in his arms and burned you to the core.

It is cold.

* * *

He isn't in Transfiguration, nor are most of the boys of the DA and you can see the rest of you trying to figure out what has happened.

The draughts of wind come through the window and roof that you had sat on the week previously and you shiver. This time there is no more warm body beside you, no more cigarette smoke and fire in the sky.

There are only tears that slip down your cool cheek and extinguish the fire of hope that had been slowly burning in the back of your mind.

And you know it's selfish because Michael Corner almost died the other day and you didn't see Romilda Vane crying about it, and you know that Seamus must be safe in the Room of Requirement, but you are Lavender Brown. You used to cry about things like Ronald Weasley looking at Hermione Granger, or if the flower you wanted to put in your hair didn't match your outfit. That cold, prissy little girl hasn't quite left you, so you allow yourself to cry over the fact that the inferno that you were falling in love with has left you here alone.

And it is cold without him.

You are afraid of the cold, now that you are used to being fully immersed in an inferno that was you and Seamus' relationship.

Because you have built up an immunity to heat, so that you do not burn and burn and burn when you are in his arms, but the warmth fills you, spreading from your head to your toes and it is comfortable.

And so the next day you wake up in a dormitory filled with shadows and ghosts and you run as fast as you can to the Room of Requirement, only clutching your small bag that has been waiting in your dorm for a long time until this very moment.

Neville opens the door and you spill onto the floor, shaking and shivering because you could have been caught, you could have been caught.

But it doesn't matter, because then you feel a warm embrace and you are being lifted up, in nothing but your thin nightie that you had forgotten you were wearing.

He covers you up a little and tells the other guys not to stare at his girl, _his girl. _Your cheeks should be blazing red in embarrassment but it is because of the man holding you in his arms which is causing an inferno to be stoked up in your chest again.

And you are kissing each other, and the fireworks are going off and there are no more goosebumps because you are safe again.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Seamus whispers in your ear, as you wrap your legs around him and allow him to carry you tenderly to a hammock where he places you.

It is hard to be angry with him when he is looking at you like the world is on fire and so you make him sit down and he snuggles up to you, wrapping you as close to his body as he can.

All there is fire and heat and the blazing of love that is growing brighter and brighter each day, even if you do argue most days and can't stand each other at times. That is made up for the times that you can't bear to be apart and spend every waking moment together.

And it is perfect, even though there is a war going on around you.

(It's not cold anymore.)

* * *

**Review please. And favourite. :)**


End file.
